Known in the art is a technique of visually displaying the detection sensitivity of an onboard camera to the user (e.g. Japanese Patent Application JP2012-73926A).
According to Japanese Patent Application JP2012-73926A, the driver may be allowed to perceive whether the detection sensitivity of the onboard camera is good or bad. However, Japanese Patent Application JP2012-73926A cannot allow the driver to intuitively perceive the detection state of the onboard camera, such as whether the onboard camera is in a state of searching for an object or in a state of detecting an object.